Patrick Bateman
Patrick Bateman is a wrestler, fighter, and general antagonist under "Restricted Contract" in the World Wrestling Entertainment. Bateman attended Phillips Exeter Academy for prep school. He graduated from Harvard University in 1984, and Harvard Business School two years later and moved to New York City where he eventually became interested in the art of professional wrestling, especially after the takeover of WWE by S. Allen Christian, and S. Doyle Granger and the change of format from scripted television to shoot fighting. He was trained for the ring by WWE agent, and former wrestler William Reagal. CM Punk Confrontation and Debut On the November 10 edition of Raw is War, while CM Punk was giving his address to the WWE Universe on the state of the business and the World Heavyweight Championship picture going into In Your House and the new year, Bateman made an interuptiotn via satellite making his onscreen debut for the company. Of the many subjects that Bateman confronted and gave his opinion on, the company, the championships, and CM Punk himself were the key targets of frustration and angst. Among other things, Bateman accused Punk's "straight edge" lifestyle as being not only fake, but a blatent cop out due to Punk's very own father having had multiple battles with alcoholism. CM Punk blew it off until the next week, when Bateman interuped again, this time claiming that he has been caught up in the moment of making his debut and had regretted saying such harmful things about Punk's father, but that he had plenty to say about Punk's sister, insisting that she was a drug addict, and a burnout who would be dead before she reached the age of twenty one. He went on to point out that the threads in Punk's genes were obvious and that Punk himself was doomed to follow in their footsteps and that he could give in to the inevitable by just drinking and enjoying his life while he still had it. Through this all, Punk again kept a cool head. When asked by Punk why he refused to give his address in any other way than via the Titan Tron, Bateman responded simply by saying, "I don't think I could control myself around such an absolute fake" prompting heavy boo's from the capacity crowd. Bateman went on to challenge Punk to a match at the year end In Your House event to settle the differences. While Bateman insisted that the Championship wasn't the issue or his goal, Punk shot back with a simple answer, "You've got your fucking match, but if these people pay big money to see me fight your skinny ass, they're gonna get all of me, and that includes this goddamn title". The match has been set for the event, now fittingly titled "I Don't Think I Can Control Myself: In Your House" and will be Bateman's first official match for the company. Bateman fought Punk to a very brutal, but unfortunate loss at the event. His current status with the company following the loss was uncertain until less than two weeks until the seventh Royal Rumble event when he entered a Battle Royal to determine the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship. It was Bateman's second match and first on the Smackdown brand. Bateman was the first of six men to be eliminated. Royal Rumble Winner, and Aftermath. As late as the night before the seventh anual WWE Royal Rumble, Bateman was considered a stand-by just in case of any last minute injury or unexpected event in which someone else on the main roster was unavailable to attend the event, or compete in the match. This all changed on the morning of the Rumble, when WWE Owners and Co-Presidents S. Doyle Granger, and S. Allen Christian called upon Bateman for a last minute meeting to determine not only his Royal Rumble status, but his immediate and long term future with the company. It was decided that he be signed to a one year contract, exclusively with World Wrestling Entertainment, prohibiting him from fighting or performing for any other company, faction or business. Including reality televison, and films. Patrick Bateman drew number thirty nine out of the fourty possible drawings for the massive Royal Rumble match, and went on to win the match last elimanating fellow new comer Christopher Meloni. Bateman will go on to face the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania VII. Legends Fued, and Road to Wrestlemania VII On the January 31st episode of Monday Night Raw, just twenty four hours after winning his first Royal Rumble, and becoming the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Patrick Bateman made quick enemies with a near twenty minute commercial free rant on how the current state of the WWE is in collapse and a desperate need of being "put down". His main concerns were with that of Marc Bolan and David Bowie and their planned Wrestlemania VII End of an Era match. He perceeded to name call, and verbally manhandle the fact that the legends were "given" the highest spot on the card of what is to be the "biggest Wrestlemania of all time". He complained that they were two men who were well passed their prime, constantly injured and hardly able to compete at any level of competence. He went on to say that his diatribe wasn't for himself, but for the WWE Universe, who he was sure would fall quickly into boredom from two "Self-indulgent, old cock suckers" hugging and falling over each other. This was met with heavy boo's from all ends of the crowd. It was also met with the arrival and return of Marc Bolan, but this time armed with a muscle that the WWE Universe never would have thought possible... David Bowie. The legendary twosome declared that they saw a lot of themselves in Bateman. Bowie, as the sociopathetic leader of the Spiders and Bolan, as the gritty but fearless leader of the Revolution. They wished Bateman well in his match at Wrestlemania, no matter the opponent but were sure to keep Bateman's attention from slipping from the point. Among the most biting insults, "Fluke", "Git-Faggot", and "Spoiled, Silly Child" were thrown in Bateman's direction, but being ever so resiliant, the # 1 contender remained calm, and simply smiled it off. That was until co-WWE Owner S. Doyle Granger appeared on the Titantron. First openly congratulating Bateman for his Rumble victory, but soon coming to a much more stern conclusion. Because of his insults, and due to his lack of match for the Life's A Gas: In Your House, Bateman would face the team of Bolan and Bowie in a "Once In A Lifetime" paring of career-long enemies. The match is set to be more than a standard Handicap match, as Bateman must pin or submit both Bolan and Bowie. Bateman went on to lose the match, but succeeded in breaking David Bowie's jaw with brass knuckles. Longtime rival CM Punk went on to regain the World Heavyweight Championship, setting up the match for Wrestlemania VII. Wrestlemania VII, and World Heavyweight Championship Reign On April 2nd in London England, Bateman achieved a goal that very few have ever achieved in such a short amount of time. At Wrestlemania, he defeated CM Punk via pinfall to win the World Heavyweight Championship. The victory however didn't go without controversy, when Bateman's mentor and trainer William Reagal attacked CM Punk from the outside and then later distracted the referee during Punk's final pinfall attempt. Though controversial, the win was decisive. On the following night's episode of Raw, CM Punk began and ended the show with a duel promo that would come to rock the wrestling world. Punk began the night by staging a sit-in in the middle of the ring. He demanded that Bateman give him a rematch and that he wouldn't leave the ring unless it was granted to him. He went on to say that he not only was holding Bateman, and Reagal responsible for his change of heart, but also WWE Owner Steve Granger, and the entire WWE Universe. Granger then appeared on the stage, making a return to television that's been two years in the making. He granted his rematch, but said that it would be at the next In Your House, and for Punk to deal with these problems on Smackdown, not Raw. Punk accepted his In Your House rematch and left the arena through the crowd. The main event that night was between fan favorite and WWE Champion, Morrissey and Punk's longtime rival Bane. Punk went on to interfere in the match, GTS'ing Morrissey and causing him the loss in the non-title match. Punk grabbed the mic, walked to the top of the ramp and took roost. Among his complaints were that he had never been treated fairly, even after winning the Royal Rumble, headlining Wrestlemania VI, and winning the World Heavyweight Championship twice. He said that he knows that he belongs as the face of the company, and even echoed statements made by Bateman after his Rumble win, stating that he belonged at the top of the Wrestlemania billing and not "two dinosaurs" that "barely made it through the match". This inlicited heavy boo's from the crowd, thus turning Punk into a full on bad guy. Bateman of course was tardy from the show, as he's Smackdown exclusive for the time being, due to contract restraints. Those restraints however are expected to be lifted seeing as how he is the World Heavyweight Champion. Bateman went on to defeat Punk for the second Pay-Per-View in a row, and successfully retain his World Heavyweight Championship; Again with the help of William Regal. At the second annual ECW One Night Stand event, Bateman fought Steve Perry in the bloodiest match of both of their careers. The bout was originally set to be a submission match, but after fourty minutes of bleeding, Perry was deemed no longer able to compete and the match was given to Bateman. Bateman recieved 16 stitches in his forehead, and Perry was treated for a nearly collapsed lung. The following night on Raw, Batemen in a rare momemt of humility,delivered a heart felt speech, congratulating Steve Perry for the match that he knew "Would be an absolute shoe in for match of the fucking year". The heart was soon to harden as he began lamenting the fact that not only was his manager William Regal ejected from ringside, but his perfect record as Championship defender, he said, had been tarnished by the unconventional and conrtoversial ending to the Perry bloodbath. A Fatal Four Way Match will be held sometime prior to the next Pay-Per-View event, the King of the Ring. CM Punk went on to win the right to fight Bateman, though lost at the event after long time friend Elliott Smith doublecrossed him in Bateman's favor. William Regal went on to help Smith win the final match in the King of the Ring tournament, thus forming a stable with Bateman and Smith. The stable is hoping to get the victory over the WWE Champion at Summerslam and hold all major championships. Bateman went on to be defeated at the Money in the Bank by Batman, who in turn was defeated by CM Punk at Summerslam in a Triple Threat Match between the two and Bateman.